The invention relates to a lighting device comprising at least four light emitters with different primary colors and to a method for controlling such a lighting device.
The US 2005/008331 A1 discloses a method to map three color coordinates onto a vector of color coordinates with four or more components comprising white. The method is based on a particular subdivision of the two-dimensional (CIE) chromaticity diagram into triangular regions and does not pay attention to an optimized control of associated light emitters.